


Darkrai's Wish

by BittyBattyBunny



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Gen, Lost Memories, Other, Transformation, congrats you're parents now, was once a human and is human again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: Arulius is a dakrai who's been tagging around Pokemon research Eclipse nightingale for three years.His life gets screwed over when they discover a small oddly colored Jirachi, who takes his words the wrong way, and now he's human.Now the three have to set on an adventure to either figure out how to turn him back or perhaps find his long-forgotten past.Along the way, they find a small girl who's in a similar situation to him, but on a whole other level.Oh and arceus is watching and laughing at them all.
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s), The Prince (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Shadow and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't super serious and is inspired from the moonjumper jirachi my friend Charlie designed!!! (find their tumblr https://alanamurry.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Also, this was meant to be a oneshot but here I am.
> 
> The lullaby she sings: https://songsinirish.com/dun-do-shuil-lyrics/

“Come on Arulius.” She huffed as she held the jirachi up, “Just hold him for a moment so I can fix my hair! It’s a mess!”

“Then you hold him, I’ll fix your hair.” the darkrai crossed his arms annoyed. He glared at the small mythical and made a tsk noise, “I refuse to touch that thing.”

“It’s just a baby! Look at it!” She puffed her cheek up and pushed the blue jirachi at him, “Just hold him for five seconds!”

He groaned and took it in his claws, keeping his arms outstretched. The jirachi tilted his head at the dark pokemon who was just glaring.

Eclipse shifted to undo her ponytail holder, dark hair spilling around as she quickly brushed it back into a neater state with her fingers nails. She tied it up and took the pokemon once more.

“See? He’s just a baby. Honestly Arulius. I don’t see what your issue is.” She held onto the celestial pokemon with a sigh. It nuzzled her face, making her laugh.

“T-That!” the darkrai fumed, “I-it’s too friendly! W-we don’t even know WHERE it came from!? And its colors are weird and I know it---”

“Oh shut up.” she glared making him back up. She started walking down the forest path, “Your colors are weird too. I don’t know where you came from. And your hair thing is weird. All my books that mention darkrai show it being far neater and billowy. Not.” she gestured, “curl hell.”

He looked away with a click of his tongue, “So what. I’m a shiny I can do what I want.”

“That is not how it works.” she sighed, “Really. You do this anytime I foster a pokemon.”

“I do not! I’m just worried about your safety!” He moved beside her, claws brushing her cheeks, “I don’t want to let you get hurt again.”

She frowned and leaned into his hand looking at him, “And I appreciate it. But I’m the trainer. I should be protecting pokemon, not the reverse.”

“I’m a mythical pokemon I can handle myself.” he snorted as he pulled his hand away, “Let me protect you.”

“Maybe.” she teased, “For now why don’t you just hop back in my shadow, I want to go to the grocery store and you scare the clerk.”

“Jerk shouldn’t have been staring at you.” He grumbled melting down.

“I think he was staring at you.” she laughed and played with the jirachi’s hand, “we should name him. What do you think?”

“Nuisance.”

“No. that’s not happening.” she laughed, “Hrm… Jirachi is a star-like pokemon, isn’t it? Should I pick a star name?”

“If you name it you’ll get attached.” The darkrai pouted.

“I didn’t name you and yet here you are 3 years later.” she laughed.

“W-well that’s different!” the darkrai emerged from the shadows with a snarl. He towered over her on his stilt-like legs.

She just stared at him unimpressed. “Really. Arulius. It’s a BABY. You are getting antsy over a literal BABY!” she huffed, “You know what.” She shoved the jirachi into his claws, “watch him. I’m going to the store ALONE. If he’s hurt when I get back.” She narrowed her eyes and frowned.

The darkrai flinched at her glare.

“I will never talk to you again. You can go bother someone else.” she threatened.

“Y-You wouldn’t!!”

“You aren’t even my pokemon! So watch me!” she puffed her cheek out and turned, flicking her long hair over her shoulder. She walked off, waving her hand as she left.

The two pokemon were left in the woods. The darkrai fuming angrily. He looked at the jirachi, “T-This is your fault s-she’s mad at me!” he growled.

The jirachi just tilted his head at the older pokemon and smiled. He narrowed his eyes and sighed, “You don’t even understand what I’m saying.” he shifted to cradle the smaller pokemon a bit better, using one arm to hold him. The darkrai put a claw near the jirachi’s face as he scowled. The jriachi just grabbed it and smiled sweetly. He jolted as the pokemon nuzzled his hand. He sighed.

“You are not going to win me over.” He moved to find a spot and sat down with the jirachi and looked at him in thought, “Names huh…” he closed his eyes in thought, “A good name… I guess star names… but… you don’t look right.”

The jirachi tilted his head confused.

“Yeah you don’t even know.” the darkrai sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head as he leaned against the tree he sat in front of. He looked at the jirachi who yawned and curled up to his chest. He flinched but kept very still. He sighed inwardly as he looked up at the tree branches. He thought of the trainer with her bright eyes and friendly disposition. He looked at his claws with a sigh.

“If I was human… I wonder if I could get her to listen to me properly…” he mused with a groan, “Why did I have to get attached to a HUMAN of all things?”

He closed his eyes again, not seeing as the jirachi gave a big smile. He kept his arm around him as he decided to take a nap. He looked at the other pokemon, “don’t get into trouble. Just sleep.”

The jirachi gave a small giggle and nuzzled against the dark type.

  
  


\-----

“Arulius! Jirachi!” Eclipse called as she walked in the woods. She frowned, “Where are you hiding! I got snacks!” 

“Ah. You all done?” He got up and groaned. He felt stiff as he held onto the jirachi and walked over. He paused seeing her tense up. Her eyes were wide. He frowned, “Eclipse?”

“W-who are?” She looked at the jirachi and quickly snatched him and held him close, “W-who are you?! W-why did you have Jirachi!? Answer me!” She backed up. “Arulius! C-Come out where ever you are!” she called in concern, looking for the darkrai.

He titled his head, “Eclipse, what are you going on about?”

“W-why do you know my name?!” She panicked. The jirachi shifted and poked her cheek. She looked at him as he gave a big grin. He pointed to the other with a smile.

She looked between the two confused.

“Honestly.” he sighed as he reached out and froze. He looked at his hands and made a small scream. He flipped them over and over just taking it in. He looked at the jirachi who was giggling, “W-what did you do?!” he gasped. He looked down, realizing now why he felt so sore after napping. He pulled at the dark shirt and reached for his face feeling it. He brushed his hair from his face and snarled, “E-Eclipse I told you t-that thing was trouble!”

She opened her mouth and closed it in thought. She moved closer to him timidly. She looked at him with bright blue eyes, “A-Arulius?” she asked.

“Y-Yes clearly?!” He groaned and held his head, “This is what I get for napping around another damn mythical!!” He looked at his hands with a scowl, “how the hell can I even do anything a-as a human?!”

She pursed her lips. Shifting the jirachi she reached up to put a hand on his cheek. He flinched at her touch and slumped. Putting his head on her shoulder.

“Y-you’re very tall?” she laughed. He turned to peek at her. “I-I’m sure it’s temporary... I mean… I don’t know… I’ve never heard of a pokemon… turning human…” she frowned and looked at the jirachi, “I know the legends say they grant wishes but you clearly didn’t wish for this.”

He went rigid and stood straight up, “Y-You Mischievous little brat!” he gasped and took the jriachi holding him high. It simply giggled and poked his nose with a happy grin, “T-This was NOT what I was saying!! At all! I just! I was thinking out loud!”

Eclipse paused looking at the two, “Thinking out loud? Arulius?”

He turned a bright red as she got closer. He felt the hair on his neck stand up and the heart in his chest pound, “I-I was just... Talking about how I wondered if I was human i-if you’d listen to me better!”

She frowned and sighed, “I see…” she reached and took the jirachi cradling him in her arms. She poked the middle of his face, “You know that’s not a wish. Can you turn him back?”

The jirachi looked between the two and shook his head with a giggle. 

She sighed, “Sorry, Arulius.” she looked at the ground with a frown, “T-this is my fault…” She began to tear up, sniffling, “I-I’m sorry. I just wanted t-to h-help.”

Arulius tensed and reached out, clearing her tears with his hands, “No you... It’s not you, he did this.”

She sniffled and leaned into his hand with a laugh, “You’re warm.” 

He felt his face heat up and looked away, “w-well you humans tend to be. So if I’m human of course I am.”

She nodded as she shifted, “W-well I guess we’ll figure it out. For now. Let’s just eat.” she paused, “Actually we should go to the store again…”

“Why? Forget something?” he asked as he finally let go of her face. He brushed his hair from his face annoyed, “ugh. This was fine as a darkrai but this is getting annoying.”

She shifted to rest the jirachi on her hip and fumbled in her bag. She held out the dark pink hair tie to him. He took it and reached back pulling his hair fully from his face, bangs falling loosely. He flicked a longish strand as he sighed, “Thank you. I can see better n-- are you okay?” he chuckled seeing as she had turned a bit red.

“F-Fine.” she mumbled, “B-But it’s less I forgot and just... You shouldn’t eat poke food as a human!”

He stared and started to laugh loudly, “yes true.” 

“S-So I’m going to r-run back…” she looked up at him and then at the ground, “I-I guess you could come too.”

He smiled, “Yeah. I guess I can now huh?” he snickered as she started to walk. He walked beside her, looking down occasionally. The jirachi giggled and poked the young woman’s face.

“What’s the matter?” She paused and shifted him. He pointed to her hand and then the former darkrai’s hand with a grin. “Eh?” she blinked confused, “What about our hands?”

The little pokemon clasped its hands together and pointed again.

“I-Is it trying to make us... Hold hands?” Arulius frowned. He could feel the heat returning to his cheeks, “I’m starting to think he’s not as baby as you think.”

The jirachi giggled and flew from her arms making her gasp. She sighed and watched as he flew around and grabbed their hands.

“Well it’s not like we don’t hold hands anyway.” she smiled sweetly as she took his hand, “Right?”

He nodded as he looked away. They walked quietly through the woods, the jirachi floating around and giggling. Arulius rubbed his neck nervously as they emerged from the woods. He squinted at the bright sun and sighed, “Darkrai or human it’s too bright.”

She snickered, “well it’s only 2 pm.” she led the way to the poke-shop and headed in. 

The clerk stared at the two as they entered and then at the jirachi. He looked back at the young woman with wide eyes. Until he noticed the man’s deep glare. He turned away, pale in the face. The former darkrai chuckled lowly. Eclipse looked up confused.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

He gave a big smile, “Just found a good use for being human.” he snickered, “So food?” he tilted his head, “what do you suggest?”

“Hrm…” she frowned in thought, “What was your nature again?”

He frowned, “Lonely.” he rubbed his neck ashamed.

“So you like spicy!” She grinned and then frowned, “Hrm. I’m not sure what to suggest then. I’m not a big fan of spicy foods myself.”

“Honestly, I’m fine with anything you pick out,” he admitted.

The jirachi zipped around looking at things. It grabbed a bag of chips and played with it.

“H-hey don’t cause a scene!” Arulius ran over grabbing it, “You can’t just grab things!” he frowned and held the jirachi under his arm. He looked at the bag he had been playing with, “Eclipse, how about these?”

She stared and nodded, “Sure! But we should get like a sandwich or something for you too! Don’t need you getting sick from not eating right!”

“Sure.” he frowned, “what was that one I had some of last week? I think egg?” he frowned trying to recall.

“Egg salad?” she offered, “sure we can get that!” she headed towards the cooler. She laughed when the jirachi had a box of ice pops in his hands. “Sure we can get some ice cream. But a smaller box. Grab a single.”

It nodded and flew back to the cooler as she looked at the sandwiches. She flinched when the darkrai put his arms over her shoulders and leaned his head on top of hers. She looked up, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I’m just looking.” he held on as she seemed to fidget in his grip, “what’s with you? I do this all the time.”

“Y-Yes as a p-pokemon.” she squeaked, “I-It’s different to have a person doing it to you!” she grabbed a few of the premade sandwiches and shifted to try and get from his grip.

He smirked and held her tighter, nuzzling her cheek, “I’m the same asshole you befriended.”

“Y-yes you are b-but that d-doesn’t change w-what I said!” she huffed as he snuggled her, “Arulius!” she laughed as he hugged her tightly.

“Sorry it’s just nice!! Things feel different!” he grinned and let her go as she was laughing. The jirachi floated down and his smile was replaced with a scowl, “Don’t think this means I’m enjoying what you did, kiddo.”

“Well. you do seem to get along better.” She grinned, “I’ll take it!” she took the food to the front to check out. The man following behind and glaring at the cashier as he put his hands in his pockets.

“I-is this everything Eclipse?” he asked quietly as he tried to not meet the golden eyes of the former pokemon who kept glaring as he stood behind her. The clerk put a hand to his mouth whispering, “W-who is this guy?”

Eclipse titled her head and looked up. She sighed and whacked his chest, “Quit scaring people honestly. This is why people think you do the nightmare thing on purpose. He’s my darkrai friend. But the little jirachi I found messed with him.”

The jirachi giggled as he rested on the tall man’s shoulder. Arulius sighed and pet his head and made sure he wouldn’t fall, “And I’m just making sure nothing happens.”

“O-Oh…total is 35...” the clerk paled recalling his LAST interaction with darkrai, he took the cash from Eclipse and handed her bag over. “H-here’s your stuff. H-have a good day.”

“You too!” she took the bag and waved as they left. The darkrai giving a final glare as they did.

“Ouch!” he flinched when she whacked his chest with the back of her hand again, “That hurts!” he grimaced, “ugh I swear I’m feeling more the longer I’m like this.” he looked down and held his hands out, “give me the bags let me carry them.”

“Huh?” she looked at him confused, “why?”

“Because I don’t want to appear a useless man who makes the girl he’s with carry everything!” he huffed. “So give.”

“Oh,” she laughed and handed the bags over. Jirachi fell from his shoulder into her now open arms with a coo. She grinned, “I wonder if the professor may have an idea…”

“Ugh.” he frowned, “Let’s not say we did. He’s so pecking weird.”

“Yes… Professor Mafisio is a bit… odd. But he may be able to turn you back! Plus he IS my boss you know.” she grinned as the darkrai followed her through town. She didn’t notice the looks they got as she walked beside him, “I doubt you want to stay like that right?” She snickered, “You keep complaining so the sooner you’re a pokemon again the better right?”

“Right…” he frowned as they walked quietly towards the lab. He paused outside as she reached for the door.

“What if I stayed human…” he asked quietly.

She turned to look at his flushed face, “H-Huh? B-but didn’t you….” she squeaked when he shifted to bags to tilt her chin up and look at him.

“What if… this isn’t able to be fixed. Would you let me stay with you?” he asked in a serious tone. “I-I mean if I’m human there’s other things.. I can do… just…”

“Arulius…” her heart was pounding in her chest, “A-are you s-sure? I-I mean you know I’ll never tell you to go away but… b-being human…” she gasped a bit as he kissed her cheek. Her face turned red as the door opened behind her.

“WELCOME WELCOME-- oh?” the professor fixed his glasses, “Miss Nightingale why are you making out on my porch? Hello new fellow, I am Prof---”

“I know who you are Matthew.” the former pokemon straightened up red in the face, “and we weren’t making out she just... Had something on her cheek.”

“Have we met?” the pokemon professor held his hand to his chin in thought, “I do not recall such a stand out young man.”

“I-it’s Arulius.” Eclipse explained as she squeezed the moon jirachi, “Jirachi did something and made him human while I was shopping.”

“Jirachi made him… human.” he blinked looking at him with a scowl, “and so he decided to just make out on my steps.”

“We weren’t making out!” the darkrai fumed, hair fluffing up angrily as he hissed. “If I was going to make out with her she’d know it!”

The jirachi giggled and flew up into the lab. Eclipse gave a sigh, “Honestly Professor. Besides he’s a pokemon. Regardless of what jirachi did, he wants to go back. Right, Arulius?” She looked at him and tilted her head confused as he rubbed his neck, “Ru?”

He snapped back looking down, “Um.. yeah… I mean… I can’t… protect you very well as a human.” he huffed.

“Sure you can!” the professor laughed as they headed inside, “If anything is better protection!” he threw his arms, “Now you could follow her into towns, gym battles, contests, and no one will bat an eye. Is one thing to be darkrai scaring everyone he glares at. Another as tall young handsome man.”

“Tch. I know that!” he fumed, shoving his hands into his pockets, “B-but humans need to care more for themselves than I did as a darkrai… I can’t just. Move into her house as a guy. People are going to question that!”

“Just say you are boyfriend. Problem solved!” The older gentleman turned to the two who had both turned bright red, “it seems could not be lie.”

“W-what are you going on about?! F-first jirachi wants us to hold hands and n-now! H-He’s a pokemon!! I’m Human!! That-that’s wrong on many levels!” Eclipse covered her face in her embarrassment, “I’m just tired.”

“Come here…” Arulius pulled her back against him. She looked up as he smiled gently, “If you fall asleep I’ll carry you like I always do.”

She flushed harder and threw her arms up pulling away, “N-No no no! I just, I can’t! There’s so much wrong with this! P-People are g-going to talk! I c-can’t just! No!”

Arulius frowned as he held the shopping bags, “Right... I’m still a pokemon…”

The jirachi seemed to pout and flew up in his face and tapped his chest then moved to play with his hair annoyed.

“H-hey quit it!” he huffed, “I-I’m a pokemon! Regardless o-of what you did to me!”

The professor watched the interaction curiously, “Arulius. Say. Where did you get your name?”

“H-Huh?! My parents named me obviously!” he huffed, “Isn’t that normal?!”

“A darkrai shouldn’t have parents.” the professor pointed out and the young man froze. He gripped his head as he thought about it. “Noramlly, pokemon do not come with names. Even with parents. It is the trainer who names them.” He stroked his chin in thought.

“I always thought your coloration and look seemed a bit… Off. Even for a shiny.” the older man continued.

“What are you talking about professor?” Eclipse blinked confused.

“I wonder if it is less, little jirachi turned darkrai human. But reverted Arulius to his natural state.”

The jirachi beamed happily spinning around in the air. He blew a kiss at the young man and winked.

“Excuse me?!” Arulius gasped, “I-I have always BEEN a darkrai! I don’t recall ever being human! It’s always been myself alone wandering the woods until a certain dumbass broke her leg and cried and cried.”

Eclipse frowned, “but then why do you remember parents? What pokemon were they? And you’ve always known a lot about humans for someone who wanders teh woods...”

“Pokemon?” he growled a bit and put his hand to his head in thought, “I... No, they.... My parents were human… I remember the courtyard... Wait..” he grimaced and hissed, “Ugh this is hurting my head. Look it’s been 300 years at least I’ve wandered! It’s been a long time!”

“Arulius.” 

He snapped his attention to her. She grabbed his hands gently. Holding them to her chest, “it’s okay. Don’t stress about it.” She gave a gentle smile. He could feel her shaking. He looked around seeing the ground had grown dark beneath his feet. He scowled and sighed. He shifted on his feet. The shadows seemed to fade away.

“Sorry just… it’s a ridiculous idea alright. Even if I was human before. I don’t have any memory before I woke up in the woods. To me. I have always been a darkrai. And people don’t just… become pokemon!” he pointed out. He pointed at the ground, “And clearly I’m still not fully human! That was my void attack!”

“You became human.” the professor reminded him. “In all other ways, you seem human to me.”

Arulius clicked his tongue annoyed, pointing at the giggling jirachi, “yes because a pain in the neck is in my life! GODS I knew we shouldn’t have gone for a walk.”

Eclipse giggled and he sighed. He cracked a small smile as she put his hands on her cheeks in an attempt to fix his mood. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Oh quit that!” he snickered as she gave a huge toothy grin.

“You stopped scowling~!” She yelped as he squished her cheeks, before shifting to pull her close and wrap his arms around her.

“I’m so tired now. Ugh. My nap did nothing.” He buried his face in her hair.

“Well we can eat lunch and I’ll sing you a lullaby.” she offered as she turned a light red from how he held her, “Is it alright if we go eat in the garden, professor?”

“That’s fine. I’ll watch Jirachi for you. Have you named it yet?” he asked as he held his hands towards the little mythical who flew around happily.

“Mmm Not yet. I’m trying to think of a good name. I was thinking of something with stars but. He doesn’t strike me as a star.” she frowned.

“I offered the name nuisance but she vetoed me.” Arulius huffed, “Brat could work. Kiddo. Peck neck.”

“Those are horrible!” she laughed. She watched as the little pokemon jumped around the lab. His blue colors making her think.

“Moonjumper?” she suggested.

“Moonjumper? What kind of name is Moonjumper?” Arulius snorted as he let go of her finally.

She put her fingers to her lips in thought, “His colors make me think of the blue moon. And he likes to move around. Moony for short?”

The jirachi beamed and flew around, pressing against her face. She laughed and held onto him, “I think he likes it! So his name is Moonjumper!” she sang.

Arulius huffed, “great. Now you’ll get attached.”

“Oh shut up!” she laughed as she let the pokemon fly around, “I told you earlier. I didn’t name you and here we are. Regardless if I name it doesn’t mean I’ll be attached just for that!” she grinned.

He turned red and looked away annoyed. He shifted the bags on his arms, “Come on let’s just go relax already. I’m getting a headache and that’s the worst. What am I? A psyduck?” he snorted.

Moonjumper floated after him laughing as he did. The former darkrai waved his hand, “Don’t follow me brat. You caused this!” he frowned.

Eclipse waved to the professor as they headed into the garden. She walked ahead towards the large sycamore in the yard. She sat on the swinging bench tied to its branches and smiled as he set the bags near her and sat with her. He shifted and laid his head on her lap causing her to laugh.

“What?” he scowled.

“Don’t you want to eat first?” she asked as she fixed his hair. She poked his nose.

“Not really. I want to sleep. I’m exhausted. I’m not sure if it’s the stress or just the human body.” he sighed.

“I see…well… you area always tired anyway.” she smiled as she leaned back taking a breath, “Dún do shúil, a rún mo chroí; A chuid den tsaol, 's a ghrá liom; Dún do shúil, a rún mo chroí; Agus gheobhair feirín amárach…” she sang in a soft melodic tone, her voice carrying as the wind gently blew around them.

He closed his eyes as he listened to her. He smiled softly as she moved her hand to his chest as she sang for him. He held on, wrapping his fingers around hers as she kept singing, slowly fading to her song.

She stopped when she noticed he’d fallen asleep. She bent over and kissed the tip of his nose gently as she shifted, careful to not wake him up. She reached into the bag as she stuck her tongue out, looking for her snacks. She grinned as she found the honey buns she had bought and pulled them out, opening them quietly.

Moonjumper flew near, looking at it curiously. She tore a small part off handing it to him. He put it in his mouth and tensed up, looking ready to cry.

“Oops. guess you don’t care for sweet things huh?” she frowned, “well that will help us figure your nature out huh?” she spoke softly as she leaned back on the bench. The jirachi laid on the sleeping man’s chest and curled up, looking at her expectantly.

“You want a lullaby too?” she giggled and brushed her hair back, clearing her throat. “Tá do dheaid ag teacht gan mhoill ón chnoc; Agus cearca fraoich ar láimh leis; Agus codlaidh go ciúin 'do luí sa choid; Agus gheobhair feirín amárach.” She sang for the small mythical. She watched as he yawned and dozed off, leaving her the only one awake of the three. 

She gave a small sigh as she continued to eat. She looked at Arulius as he slept, taking in how he appeared. She noticed his fingers, while human-like for the most part still retained dark claws. His hair was the same violet tone he used to be if not a little darker, which made her giggle as she’d think it’d be white instead. He had heavy bags under his eyes.

“I wonder if those are because he rarely sleeps properly…” she mumbled as she wiped some crumbs from her cheek and licked her fingers clean of the leftover honey bun residue. She leaned back and closed her eyes with a sigh. She looked up at the branches, smiling gently. She looked at the two on the bench with her once more.

“Well. I guess this is just another adventure.” she mused, playing with Arulius’s hair. He shifted slightly, nuzzling against her stomach, nearly toppling the sleeping jirachi. His hand moved to gently protect the pokemon in his sleep as he grumbled.

She giggled as she brushed her hair back as a strong gust of wind blew the swing into a small rock, “I knew you’d both get along…”

* * *

* * *

This is the picture my friend sent me that inspired this au in the first place!!

Credit for art and design and inspoing this whole thing: <http://alanamurry.tumblr.com/>


	2. Soggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arulius takes some time to reacquaint with Eclipse's team. And Makes a choice.

“Get back here with that!” Arulius tore through the apartment half-naked with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth, “You brat!”

“Hahaha!” Moonjumper laughed as he flew around holding onto the man’s shirt, “Play with me! Play with me!”

“Oh I’ll play with you!” he snapped as he jumped over the couch and tackled the pokemon to the ground.

“Awww!! I wanna play!!!” the little pokemon pouted as the man took his shirt and stood up with a huff.

“Go play with Eclipse then! I’m still getting ready!” he grumbled as he pulled his shirt on with a scowl. He pulled the toothbrush from his mouth waving it at the pokemon, “I’ve told you not to bug me when I’m waking up!”

“But you’re fun! Fun!” The jirachi huffed and flew around, “meanie Ru! Meanie!” he stuck his tongue out as he flew around the living room.

“Sounds like fun.” Eclipse walked from the kitchen with a few plates of food and set them on the coffee table.

“Breakfast!” the jirachi sang and sat on the table as she gave him his portion.

“There is nothing fun about being harassed when you just want to get ready for the day.” Arulius sighed as he sat on the couch to grab his plate, “All this maintenance is a bore.”

“Well, you seem to do it well enough.” She laughed as she sat next to him, “oh moony come here you got cream on your face.” She grabbed a napkin to wipe the pokemon’s cheek.

“I haven’t been sticking around you for 3 years and not picked anything up.” he grabbed his fork as he sighed, “I think I may cut my hair. I’m afraid of what will happen when I change back but it’s far too long.”

“I’m sure it will grow back.” She mused as she chewed on her pancakes. She gasped when he stole a piece of bacon off her plate, “hey! I put some on yours!”

“Yeah but I like the fatty pieces.” he snickered as he chewed, “I have to say, this is one good thing about a human body. As a darkrai I couldn’t really eat like this. So there’s one win.” he licked his lips.

“Happy! Glad? Wish came true!” Moonjumper laughed.

“Don’t get any ideas like that.” Arulius sneered, “Just because I’m getting used to it doesn’t mean I’m happy.”

“I mean at least we found some good things!” Eclipse laughed as she sat back on the couch, stretching her arms. She yelped when the darkrai moved to grab her sides, making her laugh, “S-Stop I’m ticklish!”

“I know!” he grinned as he laid across her lap while she laughed. 

“Happy…” Moonjumper snickered and floated up to sit on the man’s back, “Together! Forever!” He grinned.

“I wonder…” Arulius huffed from where he was laying. He scowled, “Do we still have to go meet Sena today?”

“You can’t keep wearing the same outfit Moonjumper made you!” she laughed, “It’ll be fine! You’ve met him before!”

“As a pokemon!” he gasped, “Your brother is going to MURDER me from his chair.” he groaned and covered his face, “He didn’t care much for me BEFORE!”

“Well, he was just worried. The legends of darkrai paint you as a lot meaner of a pokemon.” she played with his hair some, “It’s so soft hehe.” she giggled.

He felt his face grow hot, “well. Yeah. always is.” he huffed.

Moonjumper giggled as he helped Eclipse start to braid the man’s dark hair.

“Hey! What are doing to it?!” he laughed when he noticed.

“I’m getting it from your face.” she grinned, “Making you presentable to see Sena. Though really I wouldn’t worry. I mean what’s weirder, his sister bringing some human guy home, or his sister bringing mythicals to his doorstep every weekend?”

“I guess that’s true.. But knowing how protective he is of you. I have a nasty feeling he’s going to be angrier you brought a human guy over.” he looked at her with bright golden eyes, “More so one who...l..l...lik…. Never mind.” he huffed as he puffed his cheek up annoyed. He knew it. He couldn’t say it. 

Moonjumper tilted his little head, finger nub to his mouth, “Ru like Eclipse?”

“I would hope so!” Eclipse grinned, “we’re friends!”

“Right. Friends. I’m a pokemon…” he grumbled and buried his face in his arms as he laid on her.

“What are you muttering about?” she poked his cheek, “Also get off. I need to get my shoes.”

“I don’t want to, I want to sleep.”

“You always want to sleep. Are you a snorlax or komala?” she teased, poking at his cheek with a sly grin.

He swatted at her hand and shifted, “Get him off my back.”

“Moony come here.” she laughed as she picked up the small pokemon so Arulius could sit up.

He rubbed his neck with a heavy sigh as she handed him the jirachi.

Moonjumper looked at him with a giggle. He reached to the man’s face as Eclipse got up to head to the hall.

“Happy? Wish happy?” Moonjumper asked curiously.

Arulius sighed, he watched as the young woman pulled her boots on, humming a bit as she did.

“Okay, I may be happy. But you aren’t off the hook!” he hissed quietly, “No telling!”

The jirachi beamed and shot up flying around, “Good job! Did good job!” he cheered and flew near Eclipse making her laugh, “Eclipse Moony do good job!”

“Did you now?” she held her arms open and he flew into her open embrace. She nuzzled him happily.

Arulius huffed and got up. He put his hands on his hips.

“What’s wrong now?” She asked as she looked up, “Do you want to cuddle h--”

He grinned and grabbed her, easily carrying her. He nuzzled her face, “yes. I do.”

She turned bright red and laughed, “Oh my Arceus! Arulius come on!” she giggled and pushed against him.

“You asked if I wanted cuddles. The answer was yes.” he sneered.

“I meant with Moonjumper, not me!” she laughed as he continued to cuddle against her. She sighed and nuzzled back as he grinned happily, “Honestly you clingy, clingy pokemon! Not even Craft is this bad!”

“Ugh. They’ll be there too huh. They are going to laugh at me.” the former darkrai groaned as he set her down.

She chuckled, “All of them will be there you know.” She grinned, “So get your grievances in order.” she frowned, “I guess I should get their pokeballs from brother.” she thought about it, “Who knows we may neee--?!” she gasped when he pulled her close fuming angrily, “Oh come on now! You’re human! Don’t be so jealous!” 

He rested his head on her shoulder as he held onto her. She sighed and pet his head gently, “Honestly, Arulius.”

“I just. No.” he huffed as he held on.

Moonjumper flew around laughing at the darkrai, “Clingy Ru! Jealous Ru!” he giggled as he flew. He sat on Eclipse’s head as gold eyes glared at him, “Scary Ru…” he whimpered.

Arulius winced when Eclipse whapped him with her hand, “Alright off. Come on now, the sooner we go the sooner we can come back.”

He frowned, pulling away. He grabbed his boots and pulled them on with a sigh, “I’m just worried. I have a bad feeling…”

“You always have a bad feeling. I think that’s the nightmares you produce.” She laughed.

He frowned as a shudder ran down his spine.

\-------

  
  


He spat water on the ground as he stood in the gymnasium with a scowl. His clothing stuck to his body and his hair had gone flat. He shook his hands free of liquid as he saw the mightyena charging at him causing him to scream and start running.

“No! No! No! Cut it out! It’s me! Knock it off!” He ran in circles as the shiny umbreon joined in chasing after him, “ARRRGG!! ECLIPSE CALL THEM OFF STOP THEM HELP!”

She looked over and gave a sharp whistle. The two immediately stopped and ran over. She knelt down to stroke their heads, “Don’t be mean. You already got to bite him right?” she laughed as she scratched under the umbreon’s chin and behind the mightyena’s ears. She looked at the violet haired individual who was busy recording the whole thing and rolled her eyes, “Craft, come on.”

“What? it’s funny,” they smirked as they stopped recording, “He had it coming.” they shoved their phone into their pocket as they looked at her. There was a small flash of light as the mew flew over to nuzzle her cheek happily, “He’s why we haven’t seen you as much, and now. He’s stuck HUMAN.”

“I’m aware. Thank you.” Arulius huffed walking over.

Nightingale growled at him, her grey ears flattened.

“Stop,” Eclipse ordered. The mightyena huffed and stood between her and the man. Stella stood behind her, black and blue tail flicking angrily.

Eclipse sighed looking around, “Where’s Marcus?”

“Behind me still.” Arulius grimaced, “He’s been clawing me.”

“Marcus, come here.” she opened her arms as the Banette appeared in the air and happily flew into them. She stroked his head as she looked at her brother, “But anyhow, that’s the story. Moonjumper mistook his words and now he’s human. So can we have some of your old clothes?”

The young man stared with his good eye and frowned. He gave a sigh as he moved his chair, “I have doubts this is a simple misunderstanding.” he glared at Arulius, “He’s always been oddly clingy. Even as a pokemon.”

Arulius turned red and looked away, brushing a soggy strand of hair from his face. Moonjumper giggled as he flew around the gymnasium excitedly jumping between the decorations hanging from the ceiling. 

“Eclipse! Look! Look! Moony is in the stars!” he giggled. He waved, “Ru! Look! Look!”

Arulius looked up with a small scowl, “Yes, Now get down here before you get hurt.”

“Catch me!” the little mythical jumped down. The darkrai opened his arms up and caught him as he gently floated into his them, “You got me!”

“I don’t think you could ACTUALLY fall.” he snorted as he held on lightly, “I’d think you’d prefer Eclipse. I’m soaked.” he glared at the milotic who was sitting over the edge of the fighting rink with a sneer. “This is why I hate you all.”

_ Feelings mutual you possessive twit. _

“Thank you Celeste for your contribution.” He sighed heavily as he looked at the gardevoir behind Sena.

“I have to say it is a little jarring to see him human. Worse because I can still see the darkrai in him.” Sena grimaced, “With Craft at least they make it so you can’t even tell they are a mew.”

“It’s not like I purposely chose this.” He scoffed as he held onto the jirachi and held the smaller pokemon out, “He did this!”

Moonjumper put a finger to his mouth with a smile, “Just fixed it!” he wiggled until Arulius let go. He flew to sit on Eclipse’s head, “Revert revert!”

“You didn’t revert shit!” Arulius snapped, “You’re just taking Mathew too seriously! The guys nuts!” he fumed.

“Keep yelling I’ll let Serena cool you down again.” Eclipse chuckled as she held onto Marcus.

Sena sighed and held his head as he shook it back and forth, “Honestly You just attract trouble my little songbird.” he began to wheel down the ramp, “But yes I suppose I have some clothing he can have. It’ll look better than whatever abomination he’s wearing.”

“I made it!” Moonjumper sang happily.

Eclipse laughed as she followed her brother, pokemon trailing after.

_ I’m going to stay here with Serena. _

“That’s fine, Celeste.” Eclipse waved a hand, “Don’t make trouble!”

_ We can’t make more trouble than Darkrai does. _

“Valid!” Eclipse giggled.

“Hey!” Arulius snapped as the woman laughed. 

“Well. Who’s super drenched and dripping over my brother’s gym? And fought with every pokemon we saw on the way over? Scared the shop clerk  _ again _ and then fought my own pokemon?” She teased. She yelped as he shifted, wrapping his arms under her bust and lifting her up, nuzzling her cheek.

“S-STOP! You’ll get my clothes all wet! Soggy darkrai! Soggy!” she pushed against him as her banette flew from her arms when the man grabbed at her.

“Then we match and you can stop laughing at me!” he cackled, “your pokemon did this to me! Pay the price trainer!”

“Jerk! Jerk! Jerrrrrrkkkkk!” She laughed as he rubbed his cheek against hers with a sly grin.

He froze and let go, backing up when he caught the glare Sena was giving him. He felt his face heat up and rubbed his head as he looked at the floor.

The gym leader gave a heavy sigh, “Honest to goodness. I hate to imagine if Conrad and DJ saw him doing that.”

“Huh? But he’s always this clingy?” Eclipse frowned as she turned red, “I-I know it’s weird because he looks human now!” she fretted, “B-but we’re t-trying to turn him back! H-He wants that!”

Her brother spun on his wheels and sighed looking at her as he shook his head, “And, Eclipse. What is it YOU want?”

She turned bright red, “I-I Just. I um. I want him to be happy!” she stammered out, “H-He’s a pokemon! I-I can’t No! G-get that thought from your head!”

Her brother rolled his eye, “And yet right now. He’s human. Forward and backward I assume.” he looked at the former darkrai who was trying to hide his flushed appearance, “I knew he was always far too clingy for just a pokemon.”

“What does that mean?” Eclipse asked as she followed after him.

He shook his head with a sigh, “My dear, sweet, moronic little sister if you can’t figure it out then I’m not telling you.” Sena gave a heavy sigh as he pushed the attached door to the house open and wheeled in, “Honestly it’s not like subtle is part of his vocabulary.”

“I’m subtle! I don’t know what your issue is!” Arulius growled. He slicked his hair back as he stood behind Eclipse as she stopped suddenly.

He looked down as she looked up with a quizzical smile.

“Subtle?” She asked, “About what?”

“N-Nothing to worry about.” he huffed as he pushed her into the house. Marcus scratched at him as he flew inside.

Moonjumper laughed flying after the banette as Craft flew in before taking human form again. They turned to look at Arulius with a cheeky grin.

“What's that face for.” the man backed up with a scowl.

“Oh just thinking. Is all. Thinking.”

“Dangerous!” Eclipse laughed.

“Yes but!” the human-shaped mew purse their lips in thought, “Hrm. I do wonder, yes Sena’s clothing should fit but I wonder if it’ll  _ suit _ him…”

“I just need clothes.” Arulius gave a heavy sigh, “Who cares if they ‘suit’ me.” he raised his fingers with air quotations, “As long as I’m not wearing the same outfit daily.”

“It’s… Only temporary.” Eclipse laughed.

Arulius gripped his chest, a small pang hurting as he nodded, “exactly…”

Craft frowned, “Why not stay human then?”

Arulius’s eyes grew wide, “W-what are you?! You of all pokemon!”

“Yes me of all pokemon.” Craft put their hands on their hips, “Why not just stay human? It’s convenient. Sure you can’t use your moves--”

“Oh I can.” he admitted, “I just get tired. And nauseous. I did it on accident at the lab.” 

“Oh. then that further cements my point. Stay human.”

“Arulius staying human….” Eclipse mumbled a bit red in the face. She looked up, right as he looked down, the two taking equally red tones and quickly looking away from each other. She gripped at her cheeks and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

“See?!” Craft gave an aggressive sigh, “This! This is why! Stay human and you can lose all this weird tension!”

“I-I d-d-don’t know w-what you’re talking about.” the darkrai huffed as he peeked down at Eclipse and gulped, “L-Look w-we just c-can’t!”

The mew gave an even heavier sigh as Sena came back.

“You sound exasperated.” Sena snickered as the mew shifted to lay in his lap back in mew form.

“These two are DENSE or purposely DENSE!” They fumed as the man handed the bag of clothing over.

“Well. I think it has to do with the nature of things.” Sena chuckled rubbing the mew’s belly, “To most. The relationship between pokemon and human is a very, very, very taboo subject. More so considering most pokemon have the intelligence of an infant or are plain feral.”

“But he’s NOT!” Craft fumed, “Just like myself, he’s human intelligence and right now HE’S NOT A POKEMON.”

Arulius flinched and rubbed his neck before taking the clothes, “But I used to be… and will...again…”

“SO JUST DATE HER WHILE HUMAN AND BREAK IT OFF AFTER! HOLY ARCEUS!” The mew hissed but stopped when Sena poked the back of their neck and they went limp purring up a storm.

Eclipse was bright red listening to her pokemon’s tirade, “C-Craft! I-I’m shocked at you! I-I thought you hated him a-and h-here you a-are!”

The mew sighed, “I don’t hate him. I hate him stealing all your time from us. But I don’t hate HIM. If he makes you happy…” 

Arulius scowled as he looked at the floor, “I’m a darkrai… I can’t make… people hap--” he flinched when her hands made their way to his face and he looked down at her pout. He sighed and leaned his cheek into her grasp and gave a soft smile.

She smiled back as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. She giggled and stood there a bit while her brother watched.

“HAPPY!” Moonjumper sang popping in between the two. Eclipse laughed loudly as she grabbed the smaller pokemon.

“Yes Happy! Arulius makes me happy!” She giggled as the darkrai turned bright red, “Darkrai or not he’s my best friend ever~!”

“Oh I’m wounded.” Craft huffed with a snicker.

Arulius chewed on his lip and looked down at her only to be greeted by her on her tip toes. She kissed his nose. He backed up, dropping the clothes, hand moving to cover his face as he went wide-eyed and beat red.

“E-Eclipse!…” He gulped as he hit the wall. He shifted to stare at her as he gulped.

She laughed at his reaction, “There! You finally made ey cotnact with me properlly!” She giggled.

He nodded and looked away. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked at her and gulped before taking a deep breath. He kissed her cheek and pulled away quickly, watching her turn red.

She clung to Moonjumper and couldn’t help a nervous smile.

“Oh my moon…” Sena sighed and held his face in his hands as he shook his head.

“Tell me about it.” Craft gave a sigh as they purred on the man’s lap, “Oh right. Should we tell them?”

“Tell us what?” Arulius and Eclipse both turned to see the two.

This time. The serious and drab Sena was the one who turned a light red. He scratched his cheek, “Well…. I’m not opposed to the two of you dating.”

“W-what?” Arulius choked, “Seriously?! I-I’m a pokemon!”

Craft flew up and behind Sena’s chair taking human form. They kissed the man’s cheek and wrapped their arms around his shoulder as they leaned on him, “So am I.” they gave a cheeky grin.

“ _ Oh _ .” Eclipse clicked the information together, “Oh….”

“Yes. oh.” Sena chuckled nervously, “Well In my defense they are very convincing and they started it!”

Arulius stared as he processed what was laid out, “So you two are…”

“Yes.” Sena nodded, “Past 2 years actually. Since Eclipse had started leaving them in my care, Craft has helped me with the gym and even faked being a trainer the first few times they took human form! They’ve done it the entire time I’ve known them and I had no clue!”

“In my defense, I never had a reason to show you.” Craft snickered, “Point is. I’m a pokemon who loves a human so while you annoy me.” they gestured at Eclipse, “You clearly care about her so.”

“I---...” Arulius frowned and covered his mouth. Giving a sigh he looked at the young woman who was staring at him. He took a breath, “If… I did stay human… would you.. Be mad…” he chewed his lip annoyed with himself.

“I just want you to be happy.” she admitted with a soft smile, “Human. Pokemon. Ru is Ru.” she laughed.

He sighed and dropped his hand smiling back. He bent down a little bit, “Can i then?”

“Hm?” She tilted her head, “Can you what?” She felt her face heat up as he brushed her hair behind her ears as he looked at her seriously.

“Stay human… with you…” he sighed and shot right up, “N-Never mind t-this is just. Everyone is giving me too much information right now!” he ruffled his hair angrily and pointed to the floating Jirachi, “You did this!” he hissed.

Eclipse gripped her shirt in shock, eyes wide. Moonjumper laughed and bounced around and flew in her face. She laughed as he broke the tension and moved to hold the small mythical pokemon.

Arulius groaned, “okay we got the clothes let’s just. Get back home.”

“Why don’t you change first? Instead of staying in soggy clothing?” Sena raised a brow. He sighed at the lack of development they had.

“Right.” Arulius grumbled and headed towards the bathroom leaving them alone.

Eclipse let out a held breath, “Stop teasing us Sena!” She pouted, “I-I always assumed you and Craft were too close but!!! It’s different!!” she frowned, “he doesn’t LIKE me! There’s nothing TO like about me!” she huffed.

Her brother slammed his hand against his face with a groan, “Are you shitting me, Eclipse.”

“No!” she growled, “And I said it before he WANTS to be a pokemo--” She paused as he exited the bathroom in his new outfit. She nearly dropped Moonjumper as she took in the fact he was in normal clothing, his hair pulled back.

“I borrowed a hair tie. Since my wet hair would only make the shirt wet...…” He mumbled as he smoothed his shirt down. He looked at the group and grimaced, “what?”

“He really does look like a normal guy if you take that stupid outfit off.” Craft stared in shock, “Wow…”

“Erg.. I mean. I’m human right now??? Of course I don’t… look like a darkrai…” he frowned , “Does it look bad…?”

“You look amazing!” Eclipse blurted out, “Handsome even!” She gasped and covered her mouth red in the face.

He stared and looked away as he blushed, “T-thanks…” he shifted the bag in his hand and gasped when moonjumper flew at him.

“Human! Human! Ru is Human!” he sang happily, “Play lots! Play! Play!”

He sighed and raised a hand which the Jirachi happily nuzzled against before settling in the man’s arms. Arulius rolled his eyes.

“What Ru is, is tired. I want a nap.” He sighed, “Can we head home. Please?” He held the jirachi gently, “Eclipse, please?”

She stared and gave a big grin, “yeah let’s head home. We got what we needed.”

“What? Not staying for dinner?” Sena raised an eyebrow, “We’re making hash and eggs.”

“We had french toast this morning. Besides, look at him. He’s exhausted.” she smiled, “I need to do some work for Matthew as well anyway.” She shifted as she grabbed the dropped clothing and walked over to kiss her brother’s cheek, “We’ll stay another day.” 

Marcus flew near her with a sad smile. She laughed and nodded, “Right, Sena, can I have their pokeballs? I’ll leave Craft with you for. Obvious reasons.” she snickered.

Craft smirked, “I’ll go grab them, should I ask the girls to ball up?” they mused.

“If you would!” she smiled, “I’ll let them out at the apartment.”

“Will Serena fit?” Arulius frowned.

“I was gonna let her hang in the pond. I’m allowed to do that.” she admitted.

“Oh.” he huffed, “I see.” he sighed as the banette swiped at him, "Cut it out!” he pushed against the ghost who huffed.

“Marcus Behave.” Eclipse chided. The banette huffed and leaned his head on top of Arulius’s as Eclipse followed Craft and Sena back towards the gym.

_ All set? Oh look he does dress up. _ The gardevoir laughed as she floated over, looking at the former pokemon.  _ If it wasn’t the fact I know he’s a twit i would compliment him. _

“Thanks. I’ll take that AS a compliment.” He snickered as the gardevoir crossed her arms beneath her chest horn.

_ Are we going to the lab? _ She asked as she saw her pokeball,  _ Can’t we just follow? _

“You can, but I do need to at least ball Serena. She can’t exactly get out of the gym freely.” Eclipse laughed as she looked up at the milotic and took the dive ball, “Ready girl?”

The milotic nodded as the ball opened and she was put inside. Eclipse hooked it next to the heal ball on her belt and taking the rest of the team’s balls hooked them alongside.

Arulius paused as he noticed, “Eclipse… Whose ball is that?” he tapped the heal ball.

She turned a bright red and looked away, “No one’s. There’s no pokemon in it.” she admitted.

“Then why is it on your belt?” he frowned with confusion. Raising a brow, “you always wear it. I never really noticed until you put everyone alongside…”

“It was… meant for… someone…” she mumbled lowly. She squealed when he grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. She was red in the entire face all the way to her ears in embarrassment.

He stared at her and let go, “Ah…” his eyes grew wide as the thought dawned on him. He pointed at himself, “Was… was it for me?”

She turned away again clapping, “A-Alright guys l-let’s get to the l-lab! I-I have paperwor--”

“Eclipse.” Arulius pulled her to his chest, forcing her to look up, “Was that meant for me? Have you been holding onto it for all these years for me??” his face was red as he asked.

She looked at the ground and sighed, “maybe...I… I don’t ‘catch’ pokemon in the normal sense… I just hoped maybe… if you wanted… you would have been more than welcome to… but you didn’t so I didn’t want to force you.”

He couldn’t help giving a soft smile and nestled his head into her shoulder. Something about it just made his heart feel warm. He gave a gentle squeeze as she laughed trying to get rid of her nerves.

“I would have said yes in a heartbeat.” he admitted lowly, right next to her ear, “But I suppose… I can just be your double battle partner for now~!” he teased.

She gasped and turned right as he lifted his head and stared at him with wide eyes, “R-Really?!”

“If you’ll let me.” he grinned, “Who knows how long I’m human… might as well right?” he let go as she turned to look at him better. 

“You’ll have to officially register with the league.” Sena commented, “It may be a little hard without papers.”

“Ah that’s true.” Arulius scowled, “I wonder if Matthew could figure something out.” he furrowed his brow, “And I suppose I have to…” he paled, “ugh I’m going to have to sit through his weird ‘beginner trainer’ lesson aren’t I?”

“No.” Eclipse laughed and took his hands in hers, “I’ll be your teacher. Okay?”

“I would love that.” he smiled as he brought her hand up to his mouth giving it a small kiss.

He froze as he did. For a split second he swore he saw someone else in her spot. The air heavy in a rose garden. The cuff of his red tunic catching his gaze. 

He let go and rubbed his eyes.

“Arulius?” she asked, concerned, “Are you okay?”

“Fine…” he looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist. He looked at Moonjumper who was floating nearby. The jirachi smiled and giggled when he noticed and flew over to cuddle the man.

He held on with a scowl. He was just tired. That’s why he was seeing things. He was tired.

“Let’s go home.” he sighed.

“Yeah.” she held a hand to him and he happily took it.

“Bye Sena! Bye Craft!” she waved as her pokemon followed after her (minus Craft).

“Later.” Arulius nodded at them as he held firm to moonjumper who was waving happily.

“Until next time. Maybe I’ll even see you in a battle.” Sena snickered towards the man who sighed.

“Take care!” Craft waved, “I’ll be here if you need me~!”

“Alright!” Eclipse grinned before looking up at Arulius with a big smile, face still red, “let’s go home!”

“Yeah. Let’s go home.” he smiled as they headed out.


End file.
